Why
by wise-imagination
Summary: Why did I end up falling for you?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blood+.

**Pairings: **Solomon/Saya, OC/Saya.

**Author's note: **It's been a long time since I written a fic for Blood+. To tell you the truth I was extremely lazy these past few months and I'm sitting for exams tomorrow for 3 freaking weeks and not yet read anything. Bravo.

There are LOTS of grammatical errors and spellings, please forgive me. I'm not a pro in English though I love to write stories in this language rather than my native language.

This story is based on DBSK song, Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou MV.

**Not BETA'ed.**

* * *

**Why**

「どうして」

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

「君を好きになってしまったんだろう？」

* * *

They were childhood friends, he remembered that very well. People always saw them together, playing and laughing. They said there will be no Solomon without Saya and there will be no Saya without Solomon. The two of them were inseparable. Long ago, life was easier and they don't have to worry about anything, not even the future ahead of them as long as they have each other.

He was happy. She was happy. Both of them were filled with childish, innocent happiness.

He wished that it could last for eternity.

It didn't.

He had been there when Saya's and Diva's mother, the Queen, passed away because of some strange illness. Their father was devastated and followed his mate faithfully to the World of the Dead not long after leaving behind his two princesses at their own. As the eldest daughter and the future Queen of her people, the Carpathians, Saya took her responsibilities seriously and at such young age, she became the ruler of her people and a guardian of her little sister. It was hard, she had admitted to him, but she made it through it all.

They didn't meet regularly since then.

He started to miss her.

He didn't know when his love for her as a friend changed dramatically into something more. Yet, he welcomed the strange feelings and it hurts him deeply like a sharp blade, tearing his heart again and again.

She was oblivious of his feelings for her, of course, and being a coward and stupid he was, he didn't uttered a single word and shut his mouth till the end. He knew she found him acting odd after a few weeks, being too quiet, always fidgeting when she touched him and started to keep a distance from her. She was upset, thinking that her only friend was afraid and loathed her very being and she too, started to slowly move away from him.

It hurts more.

Not long after that, he heard rumors saying that the young Queen is getting married to a prince from a neighboring country. They immediately fell in love when they met each other for the first time at a social gathering early summer last year and after months of courting; they decided to further their relationship through marriage. Diva, the youngest princess, will take over her sister's role as the Queen once everything is done.

He realized his time was running out fast.

The dreadful day for him came at last. There was a huge celebration; smiling faces everywhere, people talking and laughing, women wore their best dresses and men looking neat in their finest suits and children running around. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. It's been a while since they were blessed with happiness and joy.

There she was, at last, dressed in a white wedding gown with a veil concealing her face and a bouquet of white flowers, walking down the aisle steady and gracefully. He found himself staring, unable to take his eyes away from her. She took his breath away and nonetheless she broke his heart when she smiled at him.

Vows were exchanged before him and sealed with a kiss. Thunderous clapping and happy wishes for the couple can be heard around him. He forced a smile when he gradually approached her, embraced her slightly before letting go.

She smiled and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Saya" he said softly. His eyes lowered, he couldn't find courage to face her.

"Thanks, Solomon. You are my best friend and I'm not going to forget you, no matter what" she replied, patting his hand softly, a habit that she had picked up from her mother unconsciously.

"Be happy" this is the end, his last words for her.

A silent prayer.

"I will" and right then, she slipped away from his grasp.

* * *

I think about it until now and I had yet found an answer to the question.

"_Why did I end up falling for you?"_

* * *

The End

* * *

Please R&R!!

By,

wise-imagination


End file.
